Blood Kin
by mmichelle97219
Summary: Alice had a vision of the life of a certain green-eyed little boy. She knows he is the last living relative she has, and cannot leave him to live in torment used, abused and tossed aside. Along with her husband Jasper and the rest of the Cullens she sets out to change the life of one little boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader!

Thanks so much for taking the time to click on this story and check it out. I really appreciate it. This is a rewritten version of Blood Kin. After I started writing it I ended up in the hospital and had my amputated. I tell ya I ended up thinking of many ways to improve the story as well as a clear direction to take. I mean yes I started with one in mind but have changed my mind for the better. I also noticed a lot of typos and issues, SO I am cleaning it all up and making changes. Please bear with me if you had read the other version. I hope you like the changes.

Thanks for the support, and drop me a line or two to let me know what you think. Even if it is just to point out yet another typo.

Michelle

**Chapter 1: Visions of Harry**

Alice Cullen sat alone by the river near her home. Her delicate features contorted into an expression of deep concentration. Her visions had become disturbing to say the least, and with each one more vivid and solid. These would happen if she didn't so something, but the question was: what could she do?

The boy in her vision was nothing but a baby, no older than two. He lived with a family she was sure were not his birth parents under horrible conditions. It wasn't poverty, as that would not have caused her heart to ache. Children raised in even the poorest of families could also be rich in love and the attention that money could never buy. No, this boy was treated lower than a pet, lower than a servant, as if he was a pile of dog shit the family accidentally stepped in. In her visions, his treatment only grew worse with time. The initial indifference turns to vicious abuse.

Normally, while the visions were disturbing and agonizing to watch she would not interfere. Children while precious were abused everyday all over the world, and Alice was one to champion them when she found herself in the position could not save them all. A single phone call to her brother-in-law Peter would have any child abuser taken care of, but these visions, this boy was different.

It was her latest vision that has her at a crossroads. The boy was her kin. She had been shown the relationship via a family tree in her vision. The Potters were her family in England. Her mother's family had emigrated in the early 1800s because they were something called squibs. As a relative, she could not allow this little boy to suffer. She had to step in. She could probably make sure the authorities were called and that action was taken. That was not an option though; the boy was her family, her last bit of living humanity.

Her decision made Alice got up to find her husband, who was undoubtedly packing up his study. It had been a peaceful four years here in Eureka, California, but it was time to move on. A family of vampires could only stay put for so long without raising a few questions about how they physically didn't change. The new house in Independence, Oregon wouldn't be ready for a few more days, so the family was just tying up loose ends. Well, most of the family was tying up loose ends.

Bella and Edward were taking a cross-country drive with their daughter Reneseme and her husband Jacob. Nessie was starting at Notre Dame University in a month, and the drive was meant to ease the anxious parents into letting go. Initially they offered to attend with her, but their daughter shot that idea down quick. Nessie and Jacob needed some time alone, without the pressure of being surrounded my nosy family all the time. She needed this, and her parents needed to let go. Alice did not envy any of them.

She walked through the front door and passed Esme and Carlisle as they boxed up the last of the breakables from the sitting room. She wandered through the house until she came to a stop in front of Jasper's study. Quietly she opened the door and just watched as her husband meticulously packed away he treasures and books. After fifty years of marriage, he still took her breath away.

"Enjoying the view, darling?" Jaspers southern drawl showed itself as he continued to pack.

"Always," she answered. Alice stood in the doorway mentally building her courage for the conversation they had to have.

Jasper noticed Alice's anxiousness, and stopped what he was doing. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around his wife kissing the top of her head. "Whatever is bothering you, sweetness, you can tell me, and together we'll figure it out. Just tell me what's wrong." Jasper tilted Alice's chin until she was looking him in the eyes. "Just tell me whose ass I'm gonna be kickin' and I'll take care of it, darkling'."

She took a deep look into her husband's eyes, and saw the honest love in their depths. No matter what happened he would stand by her. She laughed to herself a little. Knowing her husband, as she did as soon as he found out this child was family there would be no doubt, what the right thing to do would be.

"Jasper, these visions I have been having are getting more vivid. It usually means that if action is not taken soon they will come to pass, and that just rips my heart to pieces."

The little hairs on Jasper's neck stood up on ends. He felt her fear, and his eyes unconsciously scanned the room for a threat. "Is the family in danger? Is there some harm coming for you, Alice? Tell me so whatever it is I can stop it."

She shook her head in the negative. "No, there is no danger to us." She placed her small hand in comfort on his cheek, and then pulled him over to the leather high-back chair in the corner.

Sitting together, she told him everything. She told him of a little fifteen-month-old baby being left on a doorstep in the middle of a winter night. She told him of his treatment, where he slept, the sadness, and emotional torment. She told him about the abuse getting worse as he got older, and then lastly she told Jasper of the family tree, and how this waif was the last of her blood family on her mother's side.

If vampires could cry, they both would have had rivers running down their faces. Jasper held her close and closed his eyes. So many emotions swirled around him that he could not separate what was his and what was hers. He calmed himself by taking a deep breath and let it go.

"If this baby is the last of your kin then we have to go and see what we can do. We can't leave him there to be tortured. No one, especially a child should have to put up with that shit. Not to mention I can't imagine what it would do to the child in the long run if he survives it." He hugged Alice a little tighter, and lifted her off his lap placing her on her feet. "I'm gonna call Peter and Char, and have them get the plane ready. We'll be heading over to England."

"What will we tell the family?" Alice asked happy that Jasper was taking charge. She appreciated it more than he would know.

"We tell them nothing, right now. It will just upset everyone, and they'll want to tag along. We don't even know if there is anything we can do yet." Jasper fished his phone out of his pocket and began to dial.

"Jasper?" she voice small as the worry poured into his name.

He looked in the eyes with determination. "Don't worry, darling, we will make this right. I swear we will. Why don't you go talk to Esme and Carlisle and let them know we will be leaving as soon as we finished packing. We'll meet them at the new house in a couple of weeks at the latest."

Alice shook her head in agreement, and went back through the house to where her parents were. Jasper would make this all right. She just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Peter and Charlotte**_

Peter Whitlock stood next to a small jet plane watching his brother and sire walk towards him with his wife, Alice. Peter's own wife was already on board just puttering around until take off. Peter wasn't sure of what to make of the call he got yesterday from Jasper. Apparently, one of the last members of Alice's human family was in some big trouble, and Jasper was determined to fix whatever the problem was. Peter knew that Jasper would do whatever it took to make Alice happy, and if it involved kin then his determination would be ten fold. A little pull at the back of Peter's brain told him that he would be needed on this little mission. His brother wouldn't be able to do this alone. Jasper needed the both him and Charlotte on this trip.

"Thanks for getting her ready, Pete; I can take it from here." Jasper said as he approached.

Peter just gave him a brotherly snarl. "If you think you are going into an unknown situation without me and Charlotte you are sorely mistaken, Major." Jasper started to protest, but Peter smoothly cut him off. "I am not sure what rescue mission you are walking into, but my own little talent is screaming at me to not let you go alone. You can either stand here and argue with me, or you can get your ass on the plane and argue with me on the way."

After looking into Peter's eyes and sensing the sincerity of his statement, Jasper conceded that he and Alice would be having company and boarded the plane. Alice followed settling in for the long flight to England.

A thick fog of tension engulfed all occupants of the plane as it took to the air. The uncomfortable silence didn't last long. Charlotte was hardly able to keep her curiosity to herself. "So why don't you two cut through the bullshit and tell me why my husband and I are flying to England."

Peter sighed inwardly. There were times when Charlotte could be as subtle as a chameleon in a jungle, but there were other times when tact abandoned her. He eyed his brother and wife cautiously. He knew they would tell him without too much prodding. They were all family after all.

"I have been having visions for a couple of weeks now of a little boy who is being abused by his caretakers." Alice started. "He looks about two. He is unclean, hungry, told the most horrible things. I don't think the child even knows his name." Alice, always one to wear her emotions, was as close to tears as she could get as she told the others the details that lead to the flight to the UK.

"Are the boy's parents the ones treating like this?" Peter growled out. His thoughts on all the violent acts he enjoyed with child abusers.

"I don't think so. In one of my visions I say him younger lying in a basket on their front porch. He was left there in little more than a blanket and his pajamas in November. Also, I see another little boy about the same age that looks like the couple. I would hazard to guess that he is their child, and the abused toddler was forced upon them" Alice continued though her grief. Just the thought of what was happening made her sick with it.

"I hate to say this, Alice, but there are a lot of abused children out there. Do you know why you are having visions of this one?" Charlotte asked. She sympathized with the boy's situation, but why this boy? What made him so special to move Alice and Jasper to action?

Jasper wrapped his arms comfortingly around his wife. Her body was still shaking with silent sobs as she continued to explain. "His life will get worse. He will be near death on a number of occasions. These visions are getting clearer, which means if we don't do something soon they will be inevitable. In one of the last visions, I saw a family tree. The boy is my family. Aside from the people he is living with I'm all he has."

Peter held onto Charlotte. His thought cycling through visions and opinions a million miles a minute. The way was clear. Even if the child were not kin, they would do something. The fact that Alice received visions of him demanded it. The boy is family. They could do nothing else. He would be rescued. Peter's pull of being needed became clearer. If things got out of control both he and Alice would be needed to control his brother. No one wanted to see what would be left of the neighborhood if Jasper lost his temper with no one to calm him down. His little brother was usually an even-tempered and in control, but Peter an abused relative would be able to set him off.

The long plane ride seemed to pass in a blur, and the quartet soon found them sitting in a park across the street from 4 Privet Drive watching the occupants.

They watched a chubby blonde toddler terrorize the dark haired one. The dark child tried ignoring the domineering child, but it was in vain. A thin long-necked woman folded laundry in the same room, and did not seem to care that one child was bullying the other.

The emotions of the four vampires were starting to unnerve Jasper, so he tried to concentrate on the woman. Her surface emotions appeared to range from indifference to dislike to love to an obsessive need to please the larger child. It was as if they were manufactured. These feelings were not her own, but ones pushed upon her. Japer didn't understand how this could be. It was like when he used his abilities on others. Who was doing this? He focused on the blonde child. Again, the emotions ranged from hate to domineering. Again, they felt manufactured. Faked. Something was definitely not right in this house.

Just as Jasper stood to walk towards the house, Peter laid a hand on his shoulder, and gave a stopping squeeze. "Not yet," was all he said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Are you two keeping something from the rest of us?" Charlotte asked through clenched teeth.

"Can't you feel it? There is something here we aren't seeing, sweetheart." Peter answered. "Something dangerous."

"That's very smart of you, vampire. Walking into those wards would be death to all of you, and then who would be left to save little Harry?" Four heads turned at vampire speed to the sound of the voice coming from behind them. There stood an elderly woman holding a grocery bag, and being followed by four of the largest tomcats they'd ever seen. Her coat was worn with patches, and she had a flowered scarf covering her head. It seemed a little odd seeing that it was the beginning of August. "So which one of you received the visions I sent out?"

Alice's eyes grew impossibly wide with that statement. "You sent visions to me?"

"I may be a squib, honey, but even a squib has a little power. Not enough to wield a wand, but enough for potions, and for some of our gifts to have an effect." The vampires just stared at her in confusion. "Come with me, and I'll let you in on a secret. You may be able to save the life of more than just a little boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arabella Figg

The four vampires followed the strange woman back to her house a half a block away. This house stood out from the conformity of the rest of the street. Where the rest had orderly rose gardens, manicured grass, and muted colors adorning them this house was a small Victorian with fuchsia paint, bright green shutters, and a yard that looked, at first glance, as if it had been taken over by wild flowers. The wrap around porch was in desperate need of some basic upkeep as the greying paint was visibly peeling off.

The four cats following the elderly woman yowled loudly, and were soon joined by another six that seemed to appear out of the tall flowers. The cats all collected on the porch watching their mistress's visitors with a guarded look. The woman absently pats their heads as she passed them, and unlocked her front door ushering the vampires into her front room.

Charlotte was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "It looks like your kitties wanted to rip into us." She half laughed. The strange cats had put her on edge.

"That's their job, Dearie." The old woman answered as she hung her coat up on a nearby coat rack. "Please, come in. Come in. Have a seat. We have much to discuss." She shooed them to the couches while picking up a pile of newspapers off a high back chair and sat in it. "Where are my manners? My name is Arabella Figg, and who might you all be?"

"I am Jasper Whitlock," Jasper began as his southern drawl became more pronounced. "This is my wife Alice." Alice gave a little wave. "My brother Peter and his wife Charlotte." Charlotte and Peter gave a nod in acknowledgement. "I have nothing against social pleasantries, ma'am, but we are a might confused as to what is going on, and it seems you may have the answers. Would you mind cluing us in?"

"Ah, the direct approach. Don't worry, young man, I don't mind. Personally, the sooner we get to work the better. Do you believe in magic?" The old woman answered with a hit if amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You mean like David Copperfield magic?" Peter asked.

"I mean real magic, not illusions." Before anyone else could say anything, she held her hand up to cut them off. "Magic is real. I am a witch, or more accurately, I am a Squib. I come from a long line of witches and wizards, but my own magical core is so small that I cannot wield a wand or perform even the most basic of spells. It does not mean I am totally without magic, though. I can still use the Floo network, use a portkey with no problem, make potions, and sense the magic in others. Most magical families cast out squibs and leave them in the muggle world or non-magical world, to fend for themselves. My family was not one of those. My great grandfather set me up in this house and set the wards to let me know if someone who meant harm approached. He also gave me my first babies." Mrs. Figg continued as she lovingly stroked a tiger tabby that jumped into her lap.

Peter was starting to interrupt when Charlotte elbowed him in the ribs. "Just listen," she hissed at him. Mrs. Figg gave her a thankful smile.

"I tell you this because I want you to understand my position in Wizarding Society. I am considered on step above a muggle, or non-magical people, and muggles are considered no better than animals. No one with any authority will pay any attention or listen to me. Even those wizards consider creatures have more rights than squibs and muggles." She continued.

"What does that have to do with the baby across the street?" Alice asked. "Even if these wizards won't do anything the normal authorities have to act if you call them."

"No they won't. There are very odd wards, or spells, placed on that house. Wards are invisible protective shells, and there are many over there. Usually they are meant to protect the occupants from those that wish them harm even going so far as to hide those inside." Mrs. Figg shakes her head, "but these wards not only keep all dark creatures out as well as those meaning harm, but it conceals what is going on inside to those that wish to help that child. Muggle authorities will find nothing wrong when they are called. Dark Creatures such as vampires, werewolves to name a couple will be vaporized, and any magical being setting foot on the grounds will set off alarms to those that want to keep the child there." She continued to explain.

"I don't understand." Jasper cut in. "It seems like a lot of security for one toddler."

"I am getting to that, "she answered as she stood up. Peter and Jasper stood with her. "Excuse me for just a moment. I need to grab something." Mrs. Figg left the room and walked down the hallway to a closet where she took out a large framed piece of parchment. She returned to her seat with it. "Bear with me for a moment. It is a bit of a story, so wait until I am finished, and then ask your questions." All four vampires nodded their heads in agreement. "The Wizarding World has been in the middle of a war for over a decade. A Dark Lord believed that Squibs, Muggle-borns, Muggles and Half Bloods needed to be wiped out. He believed that the only ones worthy enough to have magic are those with pure blood. Those that could trace their magical blood back several generations. The Dark Lord gathered many followers and set out to wipe out all the deemed unworthy. Many people died. It would have been over sooner if it had been an open war, but battles were secret. No one knew who was on what side. The Death Eaters, which is what the Dark Lord called his followers, wore masks, and no one could ever really be sure where people stood. No one knew if the person standing next to them in the markets, their coworkers, even members of their own family were aligned with the Dark Lord. "

Jasper shook his head. A gorilla war would be more devastating that anything done in the open. The terror and uncertainty in the public would only make things worse. As an offensive tactic, it was smart.

"The war came to an abrupt end last Halloween," she continued. "The Dark Lord himself went to the house of Lily and James Potter. No one knows for sure what happened, but what it came down to was the couple was killed. Their fifteen-month-old son Harry was left alive, after being hit with the Killing Curse, and the Dark Lord was nothing but a pile of ashes. It is believed that little Harry rebounded the Killing Curse saving his own life and killing the Dark Lord."

"How was that possible?" Alice couldn't help but interrupt.

"Now that is the question no one knows. No one has EVER survived the Killing curse, not even the boy's own parents. He is hailed as The-Boy-Who-Lived, and considered a hero. Before anyone could study the boy or anything else, he was whisked away, and placed with his muggle aunt and uncle. They are his mother's family. This is where everything gets complicated." Ms. Figg made a point to make eye contact with each of them. "According to Wizard law the child should have been placed with Magical relatives before non-magical relatives could have been considered. The Potters are an Ancient and Noble House with enough financial and political power that anyone would consider it an honor to care for the boy, and that is not taking into consideration that the boy is a heroic icon a symbol of the end of darkness. Before the proper steps could have been taken the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light put Harry with those people, and everyone just assumed everything was done according to the law. No one even batted an eyelash when Dumbledore had the Potter will sealed. Supposedly, to be read when the boy comes of age. I am sure that Lily and James made arrangements for their son." Ms. Figg's eyes seemed a bit distant as she lost herself in thought.

"How does this involve me?" Alice asked, bringing the elderly woman back to the present.

"I am getting to that," replied Ms. Figg. "I have been living in this house for the better part of ninety years. Don't look so surprised. Squibs live almost as long as Witches and the oldest witch alive without aid was over two hundred before she died. Anyway, after they left the child they noticed my magical signature, and decided to ask me to keep an eye on the lad. They knew I really couldn't do anything magically to defend the boy, but at the very least, I could get help. I told Dumbledore how they were treating the baby. For a while, there I was contacting at least twice a week. He never heard me though. He just kept brushing me off. He told me that I had to allow them time to adjust to the new living arrangements. I gave up, and decided to go over their head. I contacted the Goblins."

"Goblins?" Jasper said with a raised eyebrow. Things were getting a bit farfetched.

"Yes, Goblins," she continued. "The Goblin Nation has long been in charge of the wizard banks, but they are far more than simple bankers. The goblins are a race of fierce warriors with a proud and noble heritage. Their laws, in most cases, over rule wizarding laws because of the many bloody and vicious goblin rebellions and hard fought treaties negotiated because of them. Inheritance laws fall under their domain. I called my cousin who has a law practice that practices in both the muggle and magical world and got him to help me dig for information. A member of the Potter family can ask to see the Will as it is their right under goblin law, no matter who had it sealed or for whatever reason." She turned the frame in her hands to face the four vampires sitting opposite of her, and pointed to a name. "A member of the family by birth not marriage can ask for a reading, and because they are a member of an Ancient and Noble House whether they are squibs, dark creatures, or half-bloods, they have more of a right to take custody than a muggle."

Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte saw where Ms. Figg was pointing and saw Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock written in silver ink linked to Veronica Daisy Potter Brendon written in black. Alice traced her name, and looked at the name next to her. Constance Joy Brendon was also written in black. The sister she never knew, and who had died without any children.

Following the tree Alice saw that her mother was the sister to Harold Potter and Victoria Crabbe. Harold and Victoria were the parents of Charlus Potter who married Dorea Black. Charlus and Dorea were the parents of James Potter who married Lily Evans, and a little line connected the two of them to Harrison James Potter in bright silver letters.

"I assume the silver writing means living, correct?" Peter asked.

Mrs. Figg nodded her head yes. "What is needed is for someone to take him, but it has to be legal in both the muggle and wizarding world." She looked each of the vampires in the eyes. "It has to be iron tight, so that no one can stop it, or remove the boy. For that to happen it also has to be a little sneaky and go unnoticed." Mrs. Figg's eyes came back to Alice. "Mrs. Whitlock, are you willing to take him? Are you willing to raise him, love him, and protect him even from those who think they are acting for the good of the many?"

Alice and Mrs. Figg locked eyes as visions filled Alice's head. Sights of a dark haired, green-eyed toddler squealing in happiness as green-eyed Jasper chased him around flowerbeds. Another vision of a brown eyed Alice sitting in a rocking chair holding a little boy as he slept. Then another of her family Edward, Nessie, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all clapping as a grinning four-year old sitting on Jasper's lap as he blew out birthday candles. As happy, as those visions were the darkness crept in as well. Alice and Bella surrounded by strange looking wolves as a pregnant Nessie ran with a little boy. Jasper in a rage is destroying the house, and Peter is trying to calm him down. Jasper is desperately clinging to a small crying boy next to a large ornate headstone.

Jasper, feeling Alice's despair at what she was seeing, grabbed her hand. Alice tried to smile, and patted his hand. "We have to take him," she said. She bobbed her head a little in an effort to get a grip on what she saw and her own emotions. They would take the child, but she would never see him grow up. "We will take care of him. He is family, and I can't stand the thought of how he is being treated now. We can protect him. We can love him, and NO ONE is going to harm one hair on his head." She looked to her husband, who nodded in agreement. "No one is going to harm him ever again."

With a determined look on their faces, the Whitlocks vowed to protect the child will all that they had. It was now so very obvious that there was no way to just arrange for someone to care for the child. Harrison James Potter was not just a child. He was one of them. He was a Whitlock.

Charlotte was the one to break the heavy moment of silence. "What do we do now?"

"Let me floo call my cousin, the lawyer. I think he has a plan." Mrs. Figg answered.


End file.
